The Muggle Studies Project: Karaoke!
by Pirate in Pearls
Summary: ON HIATUS! The Muggle Studies teacher decides to teach his students how to work a video camera, and Dumbledore holds a karaoke contest to give them material to film. It's a night of songs, dances, mayhem, and extreme randomness. I own none of these songs.
1. Uno

Hey guys! I haven't written a fic in a while, and I wanted to write a chapter one. But, unfortunately, I was born with an EXTREMLEY short attention span, and I have trouble developing a plot. So, I figured a KARAOKE FIC would be cool to make. Yes, I know everybody writes them, but I wanted to do one anyway. Hope you like it! Make sure to review please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That all belongs to JKR. I wish I owned Ron though……

**A/N:** Because I have always wanted to be in Hogwarts, I put myself in this story. I am Sadie (even though that's not my name) and I am the host, costume designer, techie, etc. And I fill in all the blank spots that feel need filling in.

And now without further ado……… The Muggle Studies Project... Karaoke!

* * *

It was a normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, Trelawney was crazy, and Ron was hot. Over at the Slytherin Table, Draco Malfoy and his buddies Crabbe and Goyle were busy discussing what they thought the special announcement the teachers were going to make was. Well, actually, Crabbe and Goyle have never thought in their lives, so they just agreed with whatever Draco was saying.

"I wonder what the special announcement the teachers are going to make is." said Draco Malfoy as he checked his platinum blonde hair in the back of the spoon. He hated it when his hair was out of place. Personally, I don't know what he was worried about. He put so much hair gel in his hair that a tornado couldn't move a single strand.

"We agree." agreed Crabbe and Goyle.

Over at the Gryffindor table, the conversation was similar. "Do you think it's going to be a dance?" asked Hermione. She had grown up to be very pretty, with brown wavy hair that had subtle blonde highlights. She was gasp wearing makeup: some light, sparkly eye shadow that brought out the color of her eyes, and shiny lip gloss that make Ron want to kiss her and this author extremely jealous. Harry and Ron shared a look. "I hope not." Said Harry. "Hey, maybe there's going to be another Triwizard Tournament. That was cool last time." Suggested Ron. "Ron, Harry almost DIED last time!" Hermione reminded him. "oh, yeah. Well except for that it was cool."

Just then, a girl with brown hair down to the middle of her back that had thick red streaks in it, took off her headphones and spoke up. "Look, if you guys don't shut up, we're never going to find out what the announcement is." She said.

"Who are you?" asked Harry. "and how come you're wearing jeans and not your uniform?" "My name's Sadie." Said the girl, "and I'm wearing jeans because I can, and nobody is going to tell me otherwise." Hermione, who didn't like being told what to do replied with: "And how come you're telling us to shut up?" "Because if you don't, the author can't get to the announcement because she is too busy writing your conversation. So shut up." Said Sadie.

Hermione made a noise that sounded like "humph", and Dumbledore stood up at his seat. (**A/N:** I'm not a big fan of what happened in HBP, so let's just say this takes place in the beginning of fifth year.) "Attention all students and staff. I would like to make an announcement. Our Muggle Studies professor is conducting a project this year for all his students. He is teaching them how to work muggle video cameras, and edit what they film to make a movie. In order to provide them with something to film, we will be having a school-wide karaoke contest. If you would like to sign up, please talk to Sadie, who is in Gryffindor." Sadie stood up to show everyone who she was, as murmurs filled the Great Hall.

* * *

**Cut to one week later**

After a week of teaching, sign ups, and costume designing, the day of the contest had finally arrived. Sadie walked onto the stage that had been put in the Great Hall for this occasion. "Hello? Can you hear me? Good. First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming to Hogwarts' First Ever Karaoke Contest. I will sing the first song of the night, while we get organized." The lights dimmed, and the spotlight shone on Sadie who had magically changed into a pink cami and a denim skit and heels. She picked up an electric guitar as the drummer behind her counted out the beginning of the song:

_Why ya always tryin to make me somethin that  
I don't want to be  
push me over  
make me over  
try to make a joke out of me_

_There's somethin you should know  
I won't change and I'm not letting go  
somethin you will see  
You can't turn down  
Cuz I'm breaking free. Yeah_

_you just can't take the me out of me  
Cus that's what I need the world to see  
you just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be_

_I won't change my hair  
I don't care if you call me a freak  
Won't change my attitude  
No I'll never change the way that I speak_

_There's somethin you should know  
I won't change, no I won't let go  
There's somethin you will see  
you can't turn down  
Cuz I'm breaking free. Yeah_

_You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see – Yeah  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be_

_Can't make me  
Won't make me  
Can't shake me  
won't break me down  
won't break me down  
won't break me down_

_just can't take the me out of me  
cuz that's what I need the world to see – Yeah  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be_

After she finished her song, the Great Hall filled with applause as Sadie checked the list for the next singer. "Thanks. Our next performer tonight will be… Ginny Weasley" Ginny walked on stage wearing a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees, and a blue halter top. "What in the hell is she wearing? Where did she get that shirt? She needs to cover up right now!" said Ron who was infuriated that Ginny would ever be in public wearing such a shirt. "Shhh! It's not that skimpy, and if she wants to wear it she can." Said Hermione as the music started.

_You want something I can't give  
You wanna life that I can't live  
You need anything but me  
Baby  
You want commitment but I don't  
I say I will but boy I won't  
I don't have time to spend forever _

Baby, oh you make me sick  
Why can't you accept it?  
You've made an image who you think is me  
It's so much harder then you know  
Letting you go

Look behind my face  
Can you still see me?  
Or am I gone, just a fantasy?  
I look into your eyes  
Grows insanity  
Oh are you searching' for that fantasy?

You say its me but its just her  
You don't accept me and it hurts  
You avoid the real me  
Baby  
I'm better off just by myself  
I don't need anybody else  
Stop playing mind games

Baby, oh you make me sick  
Why can't you accept it?  
You've made an image who you think is me  
It's so much harder then you know  
Letting you go

Look behind my face  
Can you still see me?  
Or am I gone, just a fantasy?  
I look into your eyes  
Grows insanity  
Oh are you searching' for that fantasy?

The hall went up in hysterical clapping and cheeing, and Ginny took a bow. Sadie walked back up, and when the hall quieted down she said, "Our next act will be…"

* * *

There you go. I am taking suggestions, comments, anything. Just click the little button at the bottom and make me happy!

The songs in this chapter were:

**Me Out of Me** **by Alexz Johnson** off the Instant Star Soundtrack

**Fantasy by Cassie Steele**

Remember to review!


	2. Due

Hello peoples! And thank you very much to the very WONDERFUL people who reviewed my story!

**Harry's Only Love:** Thanks! I appreciate it. See you in tech!

**Oliversangel:** It's supposed to make no sense. It's just something I'm writing just to write it. It'll get better, don't worry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs. I want to own Ron, but you can't always get what you want. Oh well…….

**A/N:** The first song is dedicated to Oliversangel, who was so kind and gave me a song suggestion during History class. The second song is dedicated to my good friend Pam, who I have so much fun listening to the RENT soundtrack with during my frees.

* * *

"Our next act will be… Sirius Black!" said Sadie as gasps filled the Great Hall and Sirius walked onto the stage wearing his Azkaban prison jumpsuit. (A/N: yeah, yeah, he's supposed to be dead. But I want him alive. So deal.) "Yeah! Go Sirius!" yelled Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. Sirius had just taken the stage and brought the microphone up to his lips when Draco Malfoy jumped up from his seat. "Hello? Am I the only one who happened to notice that a NOTORIOUS MASS MURDERER is here? What is wrong with you people?" he yelled. "We agree Draco" said Crabbe and Goyle. "Shut up you idiots" he muttered to them. Just then, Dumbledore came to Sirius's rescue "Mr. Black is allowed to participate in this contest, as he is being kept under the watch of me. So, Mr. Malfoy, please quiet down so he can sing." Draco turned cherry- red and sat down. "Thank you Headmaster" said Sirius with a wink that made the girls swoon. The music started and Sirius began to sing.

_I'm steady tryna find a motive,  
Why do what I do,  
Freedom aint gettin no closer,  
No matter how far I go,  
My car is stolen, no registration,  
Cops patrolin, and now they done stop me,  
And I get locked up, They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (im locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (im locked up)  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (im locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out _

Headin up town to re-up,  
Back with a couple keys,  
Corner blocks on fire,  
Under covers dressed as fiends,  
Makin so much money,  
Products movin' fast,  
Put away the stash,  
And as I sold the last bag fd around and got locked up

_  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (im locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (I got locked up)  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (baby girl im locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out _

Cuz visitation no longer comes by,  
Seems like they forgot about me,  
Commissary is getting empty,  
My cell mates getting food without me,  
Can't wait to get out and move forward with my life,  
Got a family that loves me and wants me to do right  
But instead I'm here locked up

They won't let me out, they won't let me out,  
(ohhh im locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out,  
(im locked up)  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (im locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out

Maybe a visit (they won't let me out)  
Send me some magazines (they won't let me out)  
Send me some money orders (they won't let me out, no)  
Maybe a visit baby (they won't let me out)  
Cuz im locked up, they won't let me out.  
Wheres my lawyer? (they won't let me out)  
I'm locked up, they won't let me out, no.  
Get me outta here (they won't let me out)  
I'm locked up, they won't let me out, they won't let me out.  
Baby I'm locked up they won't let me out, no  
Where's my n?  
On the lock-down.  
Damn, im locked up, they won't let me out.  
I'm locked up, they won't let me out.  
Ohhh... they won't let me out.  
Can you please accept my phone calls?  
Cuz I'm locked up, locked up, locked up.

Sirius finished his song with his trademark smirk that drove all the girls in the Great Hall crazy. After prying a screaming girl off of his leg ("Sirius! I love you! Marry me! You are sooooooooooo hot!"), he walked off the stage and took his seat next to Harry.

"Okay. Our next performers tonight will be…. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter!" announced Sadie, covering her ears as she finished. She had good reason to: the second their names were called, the entire hall erupted in screaming from just about every girl in the hall and Goyle, who was now receiving disgusted looks from Draco. The two took the stage and the spotlight shone down on them. Harry was wearing a plaid button down shirt, jeans, and a grey and blue striped scarf. Ron was wearing a black shirt, a leather jacket, and jeans. The music started up, and the boys got ready to sing. (Keep in mind, Harry is Mark and Ron is Roger.)

_HARRY_

_Don't breathe too deep  
Don't think all day  
Dive into work  
Drive the other way  
That drip of hurt  
That pint of shame  
Goes away  
Just play the game _

You're living in America  
At the end of the millennium

You're living in America  
Leave your conscience at the tone

And when you're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're what you own

RON  
The filmmaker cannot see

HARRY  
And the songwriter cannot hear

RON  
Yet I see 'Mione everywhere

HARRY  
Ginny's voice is in my ear

RON  
Just tighten those shoulders

HARRY  
Just clench your jaw til you frown

RON  
Just don't let go

BOTH  
Or you may drown

You're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're living in America  
Where it's like the twilight zone

And when you're living in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're what you own

So I own not a notion  
I escape an ape content  
I don't own emotion- I rent

HARRY  
What was it about that night

RON  
What was it about that night

BOTH  
Connection- In an isolating age

HARRY  
For once the shadows gave way to light

RON  
For once the shadows gave way to light

BOTH  
For once I didn't disengage

Harry  
Ginny- I hear you- I hear it  
I see it- I see it  
My song!

**HARRY** RON  
**Alexi- Mark** One song-glory  
**Call me a hypocrite** Mimi  
**I need to finish my**  
**Own film** Your Eyes  
**I quit!**

BOTH  
Dying in America  
At the end of the millennium  
We're dying in America  
To come into our own

And when you're dying in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're not alone

I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

They finished their song and bounded down of the stage to screams from all of the girls (and Goyle) and took their seats next to a beaming Hermione and Ginny, and a very proud looking Sirius. After all of the screaming finally died down, and the author stopped kissing a very surprised and scared looking Ron, Sadie once again took the stage. "Are we all calm now? Good. Our next singer will be… Dean Thomas." Dean walked onto the stage wearing a white wifebeater and baggy basketball shorts with a baseball cap on his head tilted to the side. He was trying to be gangsta, but unfortunately, it really wasn't working for him. The beat started, and he began to rap:

_Yeah, that's tight (uh)  
Check it, drop the drum right (hmmm..yeah)  
Put some horns in it..woo! (that's right)  
Do it again (yeah yeah, ha oooh oooh alright, ha)  
Give her what she want, give her what she want uh _repeat

Just then, Parvati Patil walked out onto the stage wearing a VERY short miniskirt, a tight black tube top, and extremely tall stiletto sandals that laced up her legs.

Verse 1: Parvati_  
I see you lookin', uh  
like what you see?  
Boy, now don't be shy  
and look at her face in opportunity _

Dean (Parvati):_  
She's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ah)  
Man, she's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ow!)  
You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand herre looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah) _

Parvati (Dean):_  
It's just so easy to see (to see)  
You came here looking for me (but uh uh)  
But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah  
(You want me to)  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah)  
_  
Chorus:_  
I need to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)  
I need ya to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right) _

Verse 2: Dean_  
Now situations, girl  
They often change  
Sometimes for the good  
Sometimes for the bad, but who's to blame? _

Parvati (Dean):_  
He's right ya know (uh uh), he's right (oh babygirl)  
He's right ya know (uh uh), he's right, OW! _

Dean (Parvati):_  
You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand herre looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah) _

Parvati (Dean):_  
It's just so easy to see (to see)  
You came here looking for me (but uh uh)  
But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah  
(You want me to)  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah) _

Chorus:_  
I need to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)  
I need ya to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right) _

(Everybody says)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, yeah

Verse 3: Parvati_  
So, you got some nerve thinking you're so  
I got a little bit of that  
A little bit of this  
A little bit of back  
With a little bit of beep  
_  
Dean (Parvati):_  
You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand herre looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah) _

Parvati (Dean):_  
It's just so easy to see (to see)  
You came here looking for me (but uh uh)  
But I don't do that type of thing all the tiiiiiiiiiiiime  
(You want me to)  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah) _

Chorus:_  
I need to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)  
I need ya to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right) _

Hey! (Give her what she want, give her what she want uh) repeat 'til end  
oooohooooh, oooh yea, ha!  
Oh Nelly!  
Nelly, Nelly, you make me so sweaty baby  
yeayeayeayeayeayea OH!

After they finished (and the boys wiped the drool off their chins), Sadie once again took the stage. "Our next singer tonight will be…"

* * *

So? Whaddya think? Update? Take it off the site? Review with anything: comments, flames, suggestions, whatever you want to say. I'm a little desperate here.

The songs in this chapter were:

**Locked Up by Akon**

**What You Own **of the **RENT soundtrack** (check it out it's good!)

**Tilt Ya Head Back by Nelly featuring Christina Aguilera**


	3. Tre

Only two reviews this time…… it makes me sad. PLEASE review. Even if you absolutely HATED it. I take any kind of feedback.

**Oliversangel**- Glad you liked it. I'll use your suggestion for the first song. Thanks for the review!

**Harry's Only Love-** Thanks for the suggestion! I'll think about it. It might work….

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs, characters, etc. in this story.

* * *

"Our next singer tonight will be… Neville Longbottom" announced Sadie. Neville shyly walked onto the stage while a few kind students applauded for him. Some soft music began to play and he closed his eyes and began to sing….

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
And would you save my soul tonight_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh  
Please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you loved  
Hold me in your arms tonight_

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Would you lie  
Would you run away  
Am I in too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
I don't care, you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care  
You're here tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_And I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away_

_And I can be your hero_

The hall filled with surprised applause from 3 of the 4 houses (Sytherin, of course, did not join in). Neville blushed and rushed off the stage. Ron looked at Hermione who was sniffling and wiping her eyes. "Give me a break! You're actually CRYING!" he rolled his eyes at her. "Ronald, leave me alone. I happened to think it was very touching. And it is none of your business if I happen to cry." She turned her head away from him so that he couldn't see her wipe the tears off her face. "Oi. Girls." Ron said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hello? Has this turned into a GRYFFINDOR karaoke contest? What about the other houses? Are we chopped liver or something to that effect? Wait until I tell my father." Said Draco Malfoy, who was so good at ruining an otherwise heartwarming moment. "We agree, Draco." said Crabbe and Goyle. "Do you two idiots say ANYTHING else? Grow a brain and while you're at it, SHUT UP!" Draco screamed at him, almost on the verge of tears. Before he could cry thought, Madame Pomphrey rushed over with a bar of chocolate. "Here you go dear, eat this. And PLEASE try and control your PMS, for all our sakes." She said with a sigh. Draco stifled a sob and wolfed down the chocolate.

"Oookay….. moving on," said Sadie from the stage, "Next up we have…. Miss Luna Lovegood." She said while looking at Draco like he was the scariest thing she had ever seen. Luna floated dreamily onto the stage wearing a cheerleading outfit with a marching band hat on her head. "This has GOT to be one of the oddest things she has ever worn" said Harry as Ron nodded in agreement. But when the music started, Harry understood why she was wearing such an odd outfit.

_Uh huh, this my s _

_All the girls stomp your feet like this_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_2x_

_Oooh, this my S , this my S 4x_

_I heard that you were talking s_

_And you didn't think that I would hear it_

_People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up_

_So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack_

_Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out_

_That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_2x_

_Oooh, this my S , this my S 4x_

_So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers_

_No principals, no student-teachers_

_Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one_

_So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all_

_Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you_

_That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_2x_

_Oooh, this my S , this my S 4x_

_Let me hear you say, this s is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_this s is bananas _

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S _

_Again, this s is bananas _

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S _

_This s is bananas _

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S _

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_2x_

_Oooh, this my S , this my S 4x_

The hall was filled with hesitant and confused clapping, and those people who were very very nice stood up and cheered.

Sadie walked back out onto the stage. "Next up we will have…."

* * *

Sorry, this ones a little shorter than the others. Click the little button in the corner an review please! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa! Happy New Year! 


	4. Quattro

Hello! I am happy, not only because I got new reviews, but also because there are TWO MORE DAYS TO CHRISTMAS! There is also two more days to the first night of Hanukkah, for those of you who celebrate that. And there is three more days until the start of Kwanzaa, for those who celebrate that. So, happy almost holidays to everyone.

**Mcrrocker2005:** thanks for the suggestions! I'll definitely use them!

**VoldyIsMyHomeboy:** thanks! You've always got some suggestions; so if you can think of anything, let me know!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the songs. Unfortunately, that also includes Ron. Now I'm really depressed.

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to mcrrocker2005, who gave me the suggestions for the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th songs in this chapter. Thanks!

* * *

"Next up we will have… a duet between James and Lily Potter?" announced Sadie looking confused. "Wait a sec, is that even possible? Aren't they dead?" Dumbledore smiled as a teenage James and Lily took the stage. "Time travel, my dear. We have brought back James and Lily from their seventh year at Hogwarts." The pair picked up their microphones as the music faded in…

_LILY_

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown  
_

_JAMES  
Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?  
_

_BOTH  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
_

_JAMES  
Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby  
_

_BOTH  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue_

Everyone applauded, but nobody was louder than Harry, not even Sirius. The couple bounded off the stage, hand in hand, and embraced their son. "Mom. Dad. That was-" Harry began, but Ron cut him off. "Bloody brilliant. It was wicked. Hey, how does the whole time travel thing work?" Hermione smacked Ron in the arm. "Stop," she scolded, "let them have their moment." Ron was about to say something back to her, but Sadie took the mic and announced the next singer. "Next up we will have, Mr. Marcus Flint". Marcus bounded up stupidly to the stage, and flashed what he called his "seductive" smile to Sadie. She quickly ran off the stage to avoid puking at the sight. "I will be singing one of my favorite songs," he told everyone. As if they really cared.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head? _

And This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out

And This is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me in  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I Had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye

Goodbyyyyeeee

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it

I miss that town  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me.

Marcus bowed when he had finished the song, and passed Sadie, who was walking back up to announce the next person, with a wink. Ron started laughing as she tried to keep herself from gagging. "Um, okay then. Our next singer will be… Seamus Finnegan" Sadie announced and hurried off the stage. Seamus picked up the mic as the muggle studies students started the music.

_You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why, you cant turn around and say good-bye  
All you know is when im with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singing... _

Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

And I worry 'bout the ring you wear  
Cause as long as no one knows  
That nobody can care  
Your fellin guilty  
And I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed  
And baby I'm not scared  
Im singin...

Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

Solo

Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky  
It better off if you don't ask why  
I'm not the reason that you go stranded  
We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay

Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why, you cant turn around and say good-bye  
All you know is when im with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singing...

Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

Sadie walked back onto the stage, while Seamus began to bow and blow kisses to the audience. She waited patiently, but when it became clear he was nowhere near finished, she gave him a good shove that sent him flying off the stage. He landed with a thud and a string of curses. After getting told off by Professor McGonagall, he limped back to his seat and Sadie announced the next performers. "Singing next we will have… Fred and George Weasley!" Everyone cheered as they walked up onstage, grinning.

_FRED_

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.." _

GEORGE

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by _

BOTH

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me _

GEORGE

_You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I... _

FRED

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by _

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

BOTH

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me _

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

Everyone in the hall, including several Slytherins, jumped up as they finished and screamed and applauded. A few even threw roses that they had conjured up onto the stage. After everyone had calmed down 9which took quite a while since Fred and George were doing everything they could to keep the crowd all riled up), Sadie took the mic yet again. "Next to sing will be…

* * *

There ya go. Happy Holidays. Big kisses and several cookies go to mcrrocker2005, who gave me such great suggestions! You know what to do now! If you would like cookies delivered to you, click the little button in the corner!

These chapter's songs were:

**When the Stars Go Blue by Bethany Joy Lenz and Tyler Hilton**

**Photograph by Nickelback**

**Follow Me by Uncle Kracker**

**Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy**

Loves and holiday cheer to all! Have a good break!


	5. Cinque

Hello peoples! Happy Holidays, hope they went well! Anyways, on to chapter five!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the songs in my story. But, if JKR would ever want to sell Ron, I'll take him! Lol.

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to my friend _VoldyIsMyHomeboy_. Her birthday was the day after Christmas, so this is for her. Happy Birthday!

* * *

"Next up we will have… Hogwarts's own, Relient W!" everyone applauded, but nobody was sure who that was. Sadie, who was just as confused as the rest, spoke into the mic again. "Umm…. Relient W? You're up." Harry suddenly jumped up and pulled Ron up with him. "That's us guys. Let's go." He and Ron walked on stage, followed by Fred, and George. Fred picked up his bass while George got comfortable at the drums. As Harry and Ron tuned their guitars, Harry saw his friend was looking a little pale. Actually, he looked like the time he made himself throw up slugs. "Relax" he said "We'll be great." Ron merely nodded. He looked back at George who counted out the beginning of the song before they began to play.

_I feel like  
I would like  
To be somewhere else  
Doing something that matters  
And I'll admit here  
While I sit here  
My mind wastes away  
And my doubts start to gather _

What's the purpose?  
It feels worthless  
So unwanted like I've lost all my value  
I can't find it  
Not in the least bit  
And I'm just scared  
So scared that I'll fail You

Ron started to gain more confidence, and at this point, he looked out at the girl he was singing for. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

_  
Sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all  
And sometimes I wonder why  
Why I'm even here at all  
But then You assure me  
I'm a little more than useless  
And when I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once _

So I say if I can't  
Do something significant  
I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted  
And nothing trivial  
That life can give you will  
Measure up to what might have replaced it  
Too late, look  
My date book  
Is packed full of days that were empty and now gone  
And I bet  
That regret  
Will prove to get me to improve in the long run

Sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all  
And sometimes I wonder why  
Why I'm even here at all  
But then You assure me  
I'm a little more than useless  
And when I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once

I'm a little more than useless  
And I never knew I knew this  
Was gonna be the day  
Gonna be the day that I would do something right  
Do something right for once

I noticed  
I know this  
Week is a symbol of how I use my time  
Resent it  
I spent it  
Convincing myself  
The world's doing just fine  
Without me (without me)  
Doing anything of any consequence  
Without me (without me)  
Showing any sign of ever making sense  
Of my time  
It's my life  
And my right to use it like I should  
Like He would  
For the good  
Of everything that I would ever know

I'm a little more than useless  
And when I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once

I'm a little more than useless  
And I never knew I knew this  
Was gonna be the day  
Gonna be the day that I would do something right  
Do something right for once

The entire hall erupted in cheering, while Malfoy looked on, scowling. But that's all he ever does, so nobody paid any attention to him. Hermione ran up onto the stage beaming and hugged Ron so hard his face started to turn red. "Her- mio- nee- can't- breathe- let- go" he gasped. Hermione let him go, and the two of them kissed, ignoring the gagging noises coming from Ginny and the oranges the author has sent to pelt Hermione in her head until she let go of Ron. "Um, if we've finished with the PDA, can we please move on?" Sadie asked impatiently. Ron and Hermione blushed and walked off the stage hand in hand. "Our next performer will be… Pansy Parkinson." Pansy strutted up onto the stage and snatched the microphone out of Sadie's hand. "Keep in mind, this show is censored." Sadie snapped at Pansy who had magically changed into what had to be THE sluttiest outfit ever created. She was wearing a very tiny ink rhinestone covered string bikini, with a pair of extremely tall high heels. The music started and she began to sing and dance.

_I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby. _

I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me

Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

_repeat to end_

"Thank you Pansy" Sadie said as soon as the song was finished. "Next up we will have… Cedric Diggory!" Sadie (and most of the female population of Hogwarts) started clapping excitedly. (A/N: He's still alive too.) Cedric walked up and took the mic. He flashed a smile at the audience before he began to sing.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

When Cedric finished his song, there wasn't a single dry eye in the Great Hall. Cedric smiled down at Cho, who smiled back up at him and blew him a kiss. Sadie came out onto the stage wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Thank you Cedric sniff that was sniff beautiful." Cedric smiled and took a bow, which made the girls in the hall jump out of their seats and scream. "Singing next will be… Crabbe and Goyle!" Sadie announced. Harry elbowed Ron. "This should be hilarious" he whispered to his best friend. Ron nodded in agreement.

(Crabbe: Crabbe and Goyle ya'll)

The music began before the started to sing, and all of the girls grabbed their boyfriends or their friends and stood up to dance. Luna grabbed Neville, Ginny grabbed Harry, Hermione grabbed Ron, Pansy grabbed Draco, Lily grabbed James, Angelina and Alicia grabbed Fred and George, Katie Bell grabbed Lee Jordan, and Sadie hopped off the stage and grabbed Oliver Wood, her boyfriend. Parvati walked over to Sirius and asked him to dance with her, while Lavender giggled behind her before grabbing her boyfriend, Seamus, and surprisingly, Lupin and Tonks jumped up and danced near Sirius and Parvati, and James and Lily. Even Professor Snape was getting into the music, tapping his foot and mouthing along to the words:

_Goyle:  
She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall (here we go!)  
She's into new sensations, new kicks and candlelight_

_She's got a new addiction for every day and night  
_

_Crabbe:_

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain _

Both:

_Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca_

At this point the entire school was dancing, and it was getting very crowded in the aisles between the rows of seats. Dumbledore waved his wand and all the chairs flew to the sides of the Great Hall. The dancers filled in the open space on the floor, and Snape jumped out of his seat and began to dance too. Dumbledore smiled and then he grabbed McGonagall by the hand and spun her before they began to dance a very impressive salsa.

Crabbe:

_I woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
She must have slipped me a sleeping pill  
_

_Goyle:_

_She never drinks the water and makes you order French champagne  
And once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
She'll make you go insane _

Both:

_Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
(Com'on, oww, o she's livin la loca, break it down.) _

Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the of color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca

After Crabbe and Goyle finished, the entire hall applauded and cheered, even the Gryffindors. Sadie walked back up onto the stage and announced the next singers. "The next singers will go one after the other, uninterrupted. They will be: Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Romilda Vane, and Lee Jordan."

* * *

There you go, chapter five! Sorry it took so long to get it up! By the Way, I might not get around to updating for a while because I have midterms coming up. 


	6. Songs For Chapter Five!

Oh my god, I am such a spazz! I'm REALLY sorry I forgot to post the songs for the last chapter! Sorry!

The songs in Chapter Five were:

**More Than Useless by Relient K**

**Naughty Girl by Beyonce**

**More Than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw**

**Livin La Vida Loca by Eddie Murphy and Antonio Banderas **(I used the Shrek 2 Version)

I'll try and update soon, but I have exams, so I don't know if I can!


	7. Sei

OMG! It feels like it's been SO long! (It kinda has!) Well, midterms are finally OVER (thank God!) and so now I can type out chapters at a reasonable pace. But first, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Phantom'sJediBandieGirl**: I'm glad you liked it! The idea came to me as I was watching Shrek 2, and I figured Crabbe and Goyle would be perfect to sing it. As for your friend, I don't blame her. He's SO hot! But it's a war, it really is. We gotta fight to the death! Lol!

**Mcrrocker2005:** Glad you liked! I agree about Pansy…. Just be glad I left out the big champagne glass Beyonce has in the video! Lol. Relient W could totally work, I agree, but there is the small problem of there already being a Relient K….

**By The Way, If You Like My Story, Check Out Mcrrocker's Story, **

**_Hogwarts Singing Competition!_**

**It's Really Good!**

**Harry's Only Love:** That's my favorite song too! Gavin DeGraw just makes my heart melt….. Cedric really is the perfect one to sing that.

**Oliversangel**: I'm happy you like it cuz a lot was inspired by you (well, the random jokes throughout the story were!)

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. I do however, own Sadie, as she is my own creation. But I still don't own Ron… tears

This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, _Harry's Only Love_ for two main reasons. 1. Her song suggestion is finally being used in this chapter, even though she gave it to me in like, chapter two. 2. She was really nice and has now made me the co-author of her story, _Dancing With Fire_. So, go read it, it's a good story.

* * *

"The next singers will go one after the other, uninterrupted. They will be: Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Romilda Vane, and Lee Jordan."

Ginny walked onto to the stage, but she wasn't wearing the same outfit she had on for her first song. She was wearing a gold sparkly top, a black mini with a sparkly gold scarf tied around her waist as a belt, and black wedges. "This song is for someone special. You know who you are…." She announced, with a quick glance over at Harry. The lights cam down, with a single spotlight on her.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive_

The music picked up, and a disco ball dropped down, casting lights down onto all of the dancers while different colored lights flashed behind Ginny on the stage as she sang.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life. _

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

At this point, she was looking straight at Harry, who smiled, making her blush.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side

"Thank you." Ginny said when she had finished. She took a bow, smiled at the applauding and cheering audience, and walked off the stage right to Harry. "You were really great." He told her. Ginny blushed. "You liked it?" "Yeah," he said "You maybe-"he began, but was cut off by Ron yelling at that moment, "Bloody Hell Hermione! You're up!" Hermione smiled shyly and walked up onto the stage. She waved her wand, and a small keyboard appeared. She had also changed into a black lace top with a pair of white pants, and her hair was smooth and pulled back into a ponytail, which was flipped over her shoulder. Hermione sat down, and began to play. The music was soft and her voice was beautiful.

_It's October again_

_Leaves are coming down_

_One more year's come and gone_

_And nothing's changed at all_

_Wasn't I supposed to be someone_

_Who can face the things that I've been running from..._

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown_

_Let me fall, even if I hit the ground_

_And if I..._

_Cry a little_

_Die a little_

_At least I know I lived, just a little..._

_I've become much too good at being vincible_

_I'm an expert at play it safe, and keep it cool_

_But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be_

_I refuse to let my life roll all over me..._

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown_

_Let me fall, even if I hit the ground_

_And if I..._

_Cry a little_

_Die a little_

_At least I know I lived, just a little..._

_I wanna be somebody_

_I, I wanna be somebody_

_I wanna be somebody_

_I, I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I've been running from_

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown_

_Let me fall, even if I hit the ground_

_And if I_

_Cry a little_

_Die a little_

_At least I know I lived..._

_It's October again_

_Leaves are coming down_

_One more year's come and gone_

_And nothing's changed at all_

She bowed to the audience who was bordering on a mob at this point, and walked off the stage into Ron's arms. He kissed her and they turned to watch Cho, who had just walked onto the stage. "This is for Cedric," she announced as the music began. It was a slow song, so Ron pulled Hermione onto the dance floor, and Harry turned to Ginny. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked her. She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

_I'm not the kind of girl you bring to mother  
I'm not the kind of girl you kiss in public  
My manners leave a lot to be desired  
At least in not a liar  
I'm not about the subtle innuendo  
More likely to throw rocks up at your window  
Won't walk on eggshells so you don't hear the crazy things I'm saying when you get near me  
I'd rather disappear than be faking it _

Chorus:  
Anyway, you like me yeah you know it  
You're so transparent  
How you stumble 'round those words so well  
You like me there I said it  
Don't need a dictionary helping me 'cause I can spell

_My foot was in my mouth the day I met you  
All my friends they said I'd never get you  
But they don't know it when they see it  
They need glasses to believe it  
They don't understand so be it...  
What can I say anyway _

chorus

Bridge  
By the way you turn me on to your favorite band  
By the way you lift me up when I'm fading  
Breathe me in when I'm suffocating  
Don't say that it's just because you can  
Don't be stupid thinking I've misjudged you  
I know enough to now when someone trusts you  
Why fight it now it isn't gonna hurt you...

chorus

Cedric jumped onto the stage and kissed his girlfriend, as the audience applauded. The two walked off, passing Romilda Vane, who was on her way up. Romilda was wearing a black mini dress with knee-high boots, pink fishnets, and big pink hoop earrings. Her lips were painted fire-engine red, and she had about 2 inches of black eyeliner surrounding her eyes, and she had put gold streaks in her hair.

_Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care  
Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let 'em say what they're gonna say but tonight,  
I just don't really care _

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(yeah yeah)  
With you (yeah yeah)  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(uh-oh)

I've seen it all I got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care  
Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say 'cuz tonight,  
I just don't even care

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(yeah yeah)  
With you (yeah yeah)  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(uh-oh)

Let's pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh c'mon  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what you're waiting for

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever - forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do - that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(yeah yeah)  
With you (yeah yeah)  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
Yeah... forever...

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together - together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(Yeah yeah) - with you, yeah  
With you (yeah yeah)  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(uh-oh)

She bowed and looked over at Harry, but when she saw that he was too busy whispering something in Ginny's ear, she stormed off the stage in a huff, pushing Lee into the wall as he tried to go onto the stage to sing. "Right then…" he said, nodding to someone backstage. As the music began, a bunch of dancers walked out and began to dance behind him. Combined with the lights he had rigged, it was a very impressive performance.

_Rap  
Okay  
Check it, Check it, Check it out  
It's Santana again  
Steppin, Steppin, Steppin out  
One of them Brand new big boy toys  
I do big boy things  
I make big boy noise cuz...  
I know what girls want...  
I know what they like  
They wanna stay up, and party all night  
so bring a friend _

Verse 1  
Let me talk to you  
Tell you how it is  
I was thinkin when I saw that body gotta get shawty  
Tell her what the young boy gon do  
Damn them chicks wit chu gotta be okay  
Babe pretty thick wit the kick that's sick that need to be hit  
So tell me what ya'll gon do

Hook  
I got friends, and you got friends  
They hop out, and you hop in  
I look fly, and they jockin  
The way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop 2x

Chorus  
Is ya man on the flo?  
If he ain't...  
Let me know  
Let me see if you can run it, run it  
girl indeed I can run it, run it 2x

Verse 2  
You'll see  
Girl I can set you off  
Don't believe my age is gonna slow us down  
I can definitly show you things  
that's gon have you sayin I can't be 16  
Once I get in you won't wanna go  
(and I...)  
I'll have yo girls wishin they were you  
(and I...)  
I know your heard about me, but guess what's goin down if we leave

Hook 2x

Chorus 2x

Breakdown  
Girl you feel right  
(Feel right)  
Make me feel like...  
(feel like...)  
I wanna do a little somethin  
(do a little somethin)  
Ain't no thing let you do it fo sho  
Girl the way that your wearin them jeans is turnin me on  
I'm the hottest thing thats in these streets so baby won't you rock me...

Rap  
Make it drop honey...  
Make it pop honey...  
Whip, whop..  
Tick, tock to da clock fo me  
don't stop doin that  
and shawty know I mean what I say so she won't stop doin dat  
Plus I heard if you can dance you can bump  
Well dance, time is up, let's go, let's go (yup)  
we can get it in...  
we can get some friends  
do it like the ying yang twins  
start whisperin'  
wait til' you see my...  
wait til' you see my...  
let me fall back  
You ain't ready for all dat  
have you sleep late  
real late  
yeah takin a long nap  
now you tell your friends...  
to get wit my friends  
we can be friends  
switch and meet friends (switch)  
we can do it all night long, and...  
til' da clock hit mornin ya dig

Chorus 2x

Outro  
oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh

Music til' fade out...

After he finished, he stage dove, in typical Lee fashion, as the twins looked on proudly. After the audience clamed down, Sadie walked back onto the stage. "Awesome. Our next performer will be…."

* * *

There we go. Chapter six. I apologize profusely for the lateness in updating. I had exams, them writer's block, it was horrible. But if my muse decides to stick around for a bit longer, I should have another chapter for you guys soon! Remember, if you give me suggestions, I use them!

Songs in this chapter:

**Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

**Let Me Fall **(also called October Again) **by Bethany Joy Lenz**

**Stumble by Natasha Bedingfield**

**4ever by The Veronicas**

**Run It by Chris Brown**


	8. Sette

Ciao! Since my muse has inspired me yet again (and Oliversangel has given me very good suggestions), here is my new chapter! First some review comments:

**Oliversangel**: hehe. Glad you like. It was fun to write. You do have a tad of an obsession with him though…

**Mcrrocker: **yay! You actually think my story is good! I should send you more cookies! I'm not much of a rap fan either, but I like Chris Brown. I don't know what it is, but I just love the guy!

**Harry's Only Love**: hehe. Of course I used your suggestions! What kind of friend do you think I am?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. But I wish I owned Ron, as he is hotter than Luke Skywalker with Swiss cheese on top! (Don't Ask)

* * *

"Our next performer ton-" Sadie began, but was cut off. Luke Skywalker had just run into the room, swinging at people with his light saber. "What are you doing!" Sadie screamed, "You're not in this series!" Luke put away his light saber and looked at her confusedly. "Says who?" Sadie sighed. "Says the author. Now get out before I have to call in someone to make you leave." Luke pulled his light saber back out and said "Do your worst." He then proceeded to do some very impressive Jedi moves, as Sadie rolled her eyes. When he finally stopped, Sadie called for security. "Security!" Out of nowhere, the author's friend Debbie came running out. When she saw Luke, she squealed, and then tackled him to the ground, tied him up, and dragged him out of the story. "Riiiiight" Sadie said reminding the muggleborns of Dr. Evil. "Next up tonight will be… Viktor Krum!"

Every head in the Great Hall turned to see Viktor walk proudly into silent room. Hermione ducked behind Ginny so that Viktor wouldn't see her, and Ron was clenching his fists and had a murderous glint in his eye. Viktor walked onto the stage and took the mic from Sadie, kissing her on her hand as he did so. Sadie blushed, and quickly ran off the stage to calm down Oliver, who was being held back by the twins, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. "This song is for my beloved Hermy-own-ninny." The music started and he began to sing his heart out.

_Never look back," we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?  
Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind  
Where do I go? _

Harry looked over at Ron who was looking like he wanted to club Viktor, and Hermione, who was red with a combination of embarrassment and hilarity. "Does he know this song is by Britney Spears?" he asked her. Hermione shook her head, afraid to open her mouth for fear of laughing.

And you didn't hear  
All my joy through my tears  
All my hopes through my fears  
Did you know, I still miss you somehow

CHORUS:  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart

"Baby," I said, "please stay.  
Give our love a chance for one more day"  
We could have worked things out  
Taking time is what love's all about

But you put a dart  
Through my dreams through my heart  
And I'm back where I started again  
Never thought it would end

Repeat CHORUS

You promised yourself  
But to somebody else  
And you made it so perfectly clear  
Still I wish you were here

Repeat CHORUS

"Never look back," we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?

All of the purebloods went into hysterical cheering, while the muggleborns and half-bloods laughed until they cried. Viktor walked off the stage, looking very sad and was quickly comforted by several girls. Sadie walked back up, and announced the next performers. "Next up will be…. the Harry Potter Fan Club. Um, sorry Harry!" She then ran off the stage to avoid being stampeded by the group of girls on the stage. Standing there, with shirts that read: MARRY ME HARRY, face paint, etc. was Ginny Weasley, Romlida Vane, and the author's friends Victoria and Julia.

_GINNY_

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
_

_ROMILDA_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need _

ALL  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

VICTORIA

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
_

_JULIA_

_Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
_

_ALL  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life _

GINNY AND ROMILDA

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I can swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me _

VICTORIA AND JULIA

_Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood  
_

_ALL_

_Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood  
Hero  
_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life _

Hero  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero

After shooing the girls off of the stage and keeping them from attacking Harry (which was no easy task), the Hall was calm, and Sadie announced the next singers. "Next up we will have…. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter!" The TRUE Marauders (Peter doesn't count!) walked onto the stage. The music began and Harry laughed. The song perfectly matched their personalities.

_JAMES_

_You wake up late for school - man you don't wanna go  
You ask you mom, 'please? ' - but she still says, 'no!'  
You missed two classes - and no homework  
But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk _

ALL

_You gotta fight for your right to party _

SIRIUS

_You pop caught you smoking - and he said, 'no way!'  
That hypocrite - smokes two packs a day  
Man, living at home is such a drag  
Now your mom threw away your best porno mag (bust it!) _

ALL

_You gotta fight for your right to party _

REMUS

_Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear  
I'll kick you out of my home is you don't cut that hair  
Your mom busted in and said, 'what's that noise? '  
Aw, mom you're just jealous - it's those Marauder boys!_

_ALL_

_You gotta fight for your right to party_

_You gotta fight for your right to party_

The audience was wild, clapping and cheering and screaming and James, Sirius and Remus were soaking it all up. James and Remus were bowing and blowing kisses like Seamus did, but Sadie didn't push them off the stage, and Sirius, on impulse as always, stage dove and was being passed around the Great Hall on the hands of every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The Slytherins, however, merely rolled their eyes. Finally, the clapping and cheering subsided, and Sirius was put back onto the ground, and Sadie went to announce the next performer. "Now performing we will have… Lord Voldemort!" Sadie then ran to hide Harry from the mentally troubled homicidal maniac that was currently stumbling through the door. Only now he seem a bit… well, drunk. He stumbled up to the stage giggling like a schoolgirl with Wormtail, who was equally drunk. Voldemort (followed by Wormtail of course) stumbled up to the stage and took the mic. "This song is dedicated to my sworn enemy, Harry bloody Potter!" He then proceeded to sing. Very drunkenly and horribly.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna kill ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around _

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip

I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd

One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha  
getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha  
getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha  
getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
repeat until fade

Voldemort then hiccupped twice, then passed out,a nd Wormtail tripped down the stairs, banging his head and knocking him out as well. After the unconscious evil guys had been taken away, Sadie went back up to the stage. "Next up we will have…"

* * *

So so so Sorry it took this long guys! I had school and writer's block, so I was a bit preoccupied. Review and maybe the next one will go up faster! 


	9. Otto

I'VE UPDATED! everyone in world drops dead of shock I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this sooner, but to make it up to you, I have... A EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! That means EXTRA craziness, EXTRA spazz, and SUPER EXTRA random! So, if you like these things about my writing, then YOU'RE IN LUCK! If not, well then... too bad. I believe I've replied to every review I've gotten for the last chapter, so let's just move on. If you didn't get one, lemme know, and I will write you a long apology in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP. It's all JKR's creation, and I have no part in it.

* * *

"Performing next tonight will be... Angelina Johnson!" Angelina smiled and walked up to the stage confidently. She was wearing a beautiful pale blue halter dress, and tall, silver heels. She waved her wand, making the lights in the Hall dim, with only a single spotlight on her. She picked up the mic and began to sing:

_Story of my life  
Searching for da right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company _

He's more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that this guy is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true

and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer

I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well

cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer

our love  
His trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

"Thank you" she said before bowing. The Hall erupted in applause and cheering. Nobody knew that Angelina had such an amazing voice. She smiled and bowed once more before she bowed again, and walked off the stage. After the Hall quieted down (which took a while) Sadie once again took the stage. "Next up to sing is... Draco Malfoy!" Everyone went silent. "Draco's gonna sing?" Harry asked Ron. Ron nodded, a slightly scared look on his face. Draco took the stage, snatched the mic out of Sadie's hand, and began to sing. He was actually pretty good.

_Show me, show me, show me a starry-eyed kid  
I, I, I will break his jaw  
I won't, I won't, I won't let him get his hopes up  
No-oh-oh-oh  
And I will save him from himself  
Here's a picture with a note  
"No, don't turn out like me"  
It's only for your own good  
No-oh-oh-oh _

And haven't you heard  
The word on the street is  
"I lost it, called it quits"  
Get it into the sun,  
Out from behind the gossip  
Oh, oh, oh

This story's getting old  
A homewrecker with a heart of gold  
Keep you locked up in the trunk of my mind  
Keep, k-keep talking  
Keep this alive  
This story's getting old  
A homewrecker with a heart of gold  
Keep you locked up in the trunk of my mind now-ow-ow

Hey, hey x3

Even when there's  
N-n-n-nothing worth living for  
It's still, it's still, still worth lying for  
N-no one has to know-ow-ow  
And haven't you heard  
The word on the street is  
"I lost it, called it quits"  
Get it into the sun  
Out from behind the gossip  
Oh, oh, oh

This story's getting old  
A homewrecker with a heart of gold  
Keep you locked up in the trunk of my mind  
Keep, k-keep talking  
Keep this alive  
This story's getting old (This story's getting old)  
A homewrecker with a heart of gold  
Keep you locked up in the trunk of my mind now-ow-ow

Screams

This story's getting old  
A homewrecker with a heart of gold  
Keep you locked up in the trunk of my mind  
Keep, k-keep talking  
Keep this alive  
This story's getting old (This story's getting old)  
A homewrecker with a heart of gold  
Keep you locked up in the trunk of my mind now-ow-ow  
N-n-now-ow-ow x3

Stop!

The audience began to clap, slowly at first, but then louder and louder. It wasn't nearly as loud as Angelina's applause, but it was steady and loud, and Draco loved every second of it. He even tried to sing an encore, but Sadie managed to push him off the stage just like she did with Seamus. "You'll hear from my father about that!" Draco yelled, and then walked back to his seat. "Our next sin-" Sadie began, but was interrupted by the door to the Great Hall slamming open. "Hey. This isn't the bathroom!" a voice called, and everyone instantly turned around to see who was there. A tall guy, with black hair that was hanging slightly in his eyes and an armful of tattoos was standing there, his hand on the door, and looking confusedly inside. "Um... who are you?" Sadie asked. Before the guy could answer, there was a huge flash of light, and a girl appeared in the middle of the Hall. She had wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and was a bit on the short side. In fact, except for the fact that she appeared out of a great flash of light, and she was now standing in the middle of the Hall screaming, Harry would've never noticed her. "Pete! Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy!" she screamed, jumping up and down. From behind Pete came another guy, this one with thick black glasses, a green hat on his head, and really funky sideburns. The girl in the middle of the Hall screamed again. "Patrick! Patrick Stump from Fall Out Boy!" And with that, she took off running down the Hall, and hugged them both, very tightly. Then, she pulled a laptop out of the bag hanging over her shoulder, and typed in a few words. The Hall filled with smoke, and then, just as instantly, it cleared. But now the girl and the two kidnapped musicians were standing on the stage next to a very angry looking Sadie. "Who do you think you are! I run this show!" The girl laughed. "No, Hun._ I _run this show. You're just my spot filler. And now that I'm here, I have no use for you anymore. So go away." Sadie didn't move. "I only take orders from the author." The girl laughed again. "I AM the author!" Suddenly the lights in the Hall went out. Then, everyone could hear typing, and the lights came back on. "I don't know why I put Crabbe and Goyle near the light switch. Gonna have to move them..." she muttered, typing furiously. Suddenly, Crabbe and Goyle flew to the other side of the room. "There. Now. Who has questions for me?" Half of the hands in the Hall went up. The author looked around before calling on Ron. "Who the bloody hell are you?" The author smiled. "Well, my name is..." she began, but was cut off by a loud screeching of feedback. This didn't seem to bother her, as she kept on talking through the screeching, even though nobody could hear her. "But you can just call me Author." She finished as the screech stopped. Now as much as I would love to answer your questions, we need to get back to the story. But first..." she walked over to the laptop and typed some more. Sadie disappeared with a poof. "Now. Back to the show!" she picked up the mic from where it had fallen out of Sadie's hand. "our next singer tonight is... Neville Longbottom!"

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears and _

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
You find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between and

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind

Everone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

After Neville had finished, the author led in the applause of the hall. She also started jumping up and down and screaming, but this could've had something to do with the semi-evil plan forming in her head. "Our next singer tonight will be... the one... the only... Severus Snape!" Snape looked very confused, and was pushed up onto the stage by Dumbledore, who decided it would be fun to assist the author in her brilliant plant to humiliate Snape. "But... I didn't sign up!" Snape protested, but it was too late. He was up on the stage with a mic pressed into his hand.

"Now." Said the author, rubbing her hands together in a way that slightly scared Snape, "Professor Severus Snape shall sing... and dance! to the song "Milkshake" by Kelis. Students, faculty, and alum of Hogwarts, You're Welcome." She turned back to the computer and typed furiously. There was a tiny POP! and Snape was wearing a halter top, tight jeans, and high heels. With some more typing and another POP, he began to sing, entirely against his will.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge _

I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its time

Chorus x2  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I can see youre on it,  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart,

Chorus x2  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent,

Chorus x2  
Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

The entire Hall was on the floor, tears in their eyes laughing so hard a few of them exploded their gut. The author, in between wheezes and tears, sent Snape off the stage, and introduced the next act. "Next singing is... Professor Dumbledore!"

_You make me feel so young  
You make me feel like spring has sprung  
Every time I see you grin  
Im such a happy individual _

The moment that you speak  
I want to go and play hide-and-seek  
I want to go and bounce the moon  
Just like a toy balloon

You and i, are just like a couple of tots  
Running across the meadow  
Picking up lots of forget-me-nots

You make me feel so young  
You make me feel there are songs to be sung  
Bells to be rung, and a wonderful fling to be flung

And even when Im old and gray  
Im gonna feel the way I do today  
cause you make me feel so young

After he was finished, the author announced the next singer. "Up next will be..."

* * *

Mwuhahaha! I got rid of Sadie! She was annoying me anyways. I Couldn't stand her any longer. So... I love reviews. They make me happy and make me update sooner than the two months it took me this time. So review! Review!

Songs in this Chappie

**Unfaithful by Rihanna**

**Snitches and Talkers get Stitches and Walkers by Fall Out Boy**

**Over My Head (Cable Car) by The Fray**

**Milkshake by Kelis**

**You Make Me Feel So Young by Frank Sinatra**


End file.
